The Lonely Hearts Club
by 100YOV
Summary: The Lonely Hearts Club, an online dating service for underage girls. Fun! Discreet! A girl with a lonely heart is waiting for you! Sign up today!
1. Chapter 1

**The lonely hearts club.**

Chapter 1 : a lonely heart

A predator, a hunter, an animal that thrives off killing another.

Something that it has considered to be weaker that it, something that doesn't matter.

"Hey there little cuttie, have you been messaging me?"

"Oku-san?" a young sweet voiced girl replies, her school uniform marking her as junior high.

The man's face twists to that of a jack-o-lantern, yellow stained teeth showing his rotten insides, "Remember I said to call me Papi."

The young girl twists a lock of pink hair around her baby finger, biting her lower lip, "Can we go _Papi?_"

The man chuckles loosening his tie, the young girl walks into the dark back alley. Leaving the busy bright lights of Fuuka, away from the hundreds of faceless souls. She was out too late at night, searching for someone to mend her lonely heart.

Turning deeper into the labyrinth, the man's heart pounds with anticipation, this beautiful young girl leading him to paradise. Reaching a dead end, the girl turns around her skirt dancing up to reveal more thigh. His hands clammy reach forward, shaking to claim what is his.

Her cute little smile turns into a judgemental sneer.

For a second his hand hesitates something in her beautiful lime green eyes transforms from innocent to murderer. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, his senses then overwhelm with the feeling of danger.

Pupils dilated, he looks up. Above the silhouettes of girls each holding a weapon, there shadowed twisted forms created by the full moon behind them.

He realises his mistake, he has heard of these girls, "Fuck you, im Yakuza bitches!"

But he is too late.

For they are the predators, he is the worthless prey.

His eyes track as a girl jumps down from the tall building above, landing smoothly she slowly stands her eyes burning with hate. Blocking the exit, she raises her baseball bat aiming at his head.

She never misses.

Metal connects to bone, his eyes roll backwards his body drops to the ground, instantly out cold.

The pink haired girl then walks over, "He touched me." Her face now set in a frown, she lifts her foot and stomps down on his genitals. Although unconscious, the body still response, vomiting rolling on his side.

The four other girls come down the emergency stairwell, all surrounding the scum lying on the ground, his body still convulsing.

"Now what?" asks the red head of the group, her lavender eyes glaring down.

The leader, putting the bloodied baseball bat over her shoulder, walks behind one of the dumpsters. Pulling out a large bag on wheels, "He's a type 2 bastard, only looking online, this is the first time meeting up with a girl. The police are raiding his house now, all we have to do is drop him somewhere safe where the police can pick him up."

'_Urrggghh,'_ a groan came from the unconscious man.

"Bind him," she says to the girls.

Names never said around the prey, they had been doing this for years now. Preying on the sick bastards who abuse girls. They had caught hundreds of men, either through meeting up in these dark alleys, or hacking their computers and sending to the long arm of the law.

She flicked her neck from side to side, hearing a satisfying cracking sound. The five girls, having almost fun tying the man up; nice and tight. They didn't want him to feel unsupported during his time in the bag, rolling him in the muffled screams could be heard. The pink haired girl turned and smiled to the leader, before stomping on the bag shutting the bastard up.

..

_.._

_Whose got a lonely heart tonight?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime, property of Sunrise.

**Chapter 2 the Night of Hearts.**

A group of seven in school uniforms walked along the busy restaurant district of Fuuka, six were members of the lonely heart club. The add ons were Mai Tokiha's little brother, Takumi, a pleasure to be around and some dropped kick from high school being towed along by Nao. The fiery red head and drop kick were at the back of the group, becoming the object of an argument.

"Look Mai, why does she bring a different guy each time, they are all freaky and strange! They always get ditched with her bill and are super awkward."

The red headed girl looked back at her, then turned her head to look at Nao who was looking so sweetly, one could almost call innocent. Mai though believed in love, and to her Nao was searching for love not a free meal. Her eyes only saw pink, the colour of love and she believed that one of these boys could bring Nao happiness.

Natsuki scoffed at her best friend, already seeing love hearts in the girl's eyes. _Naive _she thought to herself.

Mai Tokiha had bull dozed her way into being her best friend, Natsuki had rescued the girl when she had been screaming in a back alley. Natsuki had been on the roof trying out a new robotic device, exoskeleton legs, technology hacked and then built by her. There had not been a better time to road test them, jumping from three stories the suit took the impact perfectly. The man had been terrified, staring at the baseball bat, he had lifted his hands off the big breasted girl and ran screaming. She had told the girl to go home, and act like they had never met... she had been completely ignored.

The next day Mai had sat down at the table with lunches for Natsuki, Nao and Mikoto – the original members of the Lonely Hearts. Her adopted sisters, although they had created after much debate a new family name and claimed they were blood related. Using bribes first she had won over Mikoto anything food was a yes from the girl. Not wanting her to join their crew, Natsuki had declined and had been instantly threatened by the red head.

"_I'll tell everyone at school what you get up to," she had whispered across the table._

"_You're an idiot for getting caught," Nao had added before trying the ramen soup, "Good soup I vote yes, I guess that's majority you're in new girl."_

Natsuki felt her eye twitch, her bubbling annoyance forever directed at Nao.

"Dont say that Natsuki-sama" Takumi, his smile echoing his sister's. "You should always belief in the potential for love."

His sister then nodded her head sagely placing her finger on her cheek, "Yes there is always time and space for the possibility of love."

"It's the most powerful thing on Earth," the younger male with copper hair responded. The two siblings then turned to high five one another. "I hope Reito-sama or Tate-sama asks you out big sister."

Natsuki felt a blood vessel in her head pulse, why did she spend time with these people. Takumi's other class mate Akira, a female cross dresser, only the group and Takumi knowing her truth, seemed to share her sentiment and was shaking her head.

Mikoto short black hair and plaits on both sides of her head popped up, added in, "I love you all!"

Mikoto was the youngest member of the group, and shortest by far. She was incredibly strong, almost to the point of scary. They had moved from Tokyo to the island of Fuuka, Natsuki had hacked them in scholarships, though Mikoto's social skills was more on the forever playful puppy – and she had to edit a lot of her behaviour in class.

The raven haired leader squeezed her hand on her head trying to release the pain of the pulse. It would have been better if they had been messing with her on the subject of love, but this was their true sentiment. She had fought them in the past about this and had found herself the loser, something about this group and love was unstoppable. Even with bashing of perverted men, the group were hopeless romantics.

"Oh look on the subject of love, Chie-san and Aoi-san," Mai smiled waving to the other two girls waiting at the restaurant.

The restaurant had a cheap neon sign, always the second Chinese symbol flickering on and off.

Chie was the final member of the Lonely Hearts Club, she had begun her career outing perverted boys and girls in the school newspaper. She had run into some trouble when she took on last year's school president. She had been attacked while walking home, her proof had gotten him kicked out of the elite school. Three guys about to attack one girl, Natsuki had been following Chie home sensing something like this would happen. She had watched them turn down an alleyway, she had been carrying her baseball bat, although she had been wagging practice, she did hit some home runs. The three boys were not very big or used to fighting. They did not even have time to lay a hand on Chie, all it took was one hit on each of the boy's head. The boys were knocked out cold, not knowing what had happened. Natsuki then ran out of the alleyway, Chie quickly behind together spiriting, they eventually made it to a local park.

Their friendship also made with blood.

Her girlfriend Aoi was unknowing to the bloodshed that bonded the lonely hearts. Aoi was a sweet and social girl. Madly in love with Chie, they had been together for almost a year. Usually seen together, they were a sickly sweet couple.

They had chosen their regular Chinese restaurant, cheap, quick and tacky. Red paper lanterns filled the ceiling with red and gold, with the words for 'Happy New Years' from four years ago. A meter tall golden plastic cat always greeting them, its right paw diligently swinging in good wealth. The white thin bamboo screens, overdone with the amount of cherry blossoms, like a child who had discovered using a stamp.

For some reason they had come here a year ago and it had become the favourite, floor seating with curtains for privacy, strange 80's cushions and decor inside of famous people that had not visited this restaurant. Celebrities from the golden age of movie theatres of China, complete strangers, they had asked the owner about the faces once, and received too much information. The female manager had been delighted in sharing the information about all her favourite stars.

The group smile as they joined together, each politely bowing. Nao stayed at the back, still playing with the love sick fool, no attention given to the group.

There was an interesting smile on Chie-san's face, "Mai-san I bumped into Reito-san and Tate-san, they are also here having dinner, I told them to join us."

"See believe in love," Takumi whispered to Natsuki. The raven haired girl rolled her emerald eyes, the group then walked into the restaurant. The night already getting on her nerves, they had originally bribed her with the promise of a quiet night, but always things would snow ball out of control.

The group walked into the restaurant, the two love interests of Mai, polar opposites stood up. One smooth like his personality bowed, while the other clumsy stood and managed to bump his head on the red paper lantern. Mai took a seat between the two boys, then instantly started talking. Everyone else settled, as the old lady who ran the shop came in with a large tray with plates on plates of dumplings.

"We ordered two of each type of dumpling," smiled Tate, rubbing the back of his head. He always had an awkward way about him, his face then spilt into a grin as the faces around him lit up with smiles in hunger. "Didn't know what to order but I'm hungry."

"I second that," laughed Chie, as she stared hungrily at the closest plate of fried dumplings.

"Thank you for the food," they all chimed in together as they started serving themselves.

Mikoto the hungry machine bowed to both boys, and began to eat always her gratuity based on food consumption. The group, merry, chatted about school and the upcoming exams. The year had only began a month ago, but the school was elite and expected the best, holidays meant nothing to the school board. Fuuka academy liked to push for the highest achievements, proudly boasting having two Prime Ministers come from their school in the last fifty years.

Everyone here was either rich or on scholarships, money could only get you so far, if you continued to fail and have to pay large sums to the board, eventually a letter would be sent advising you with no room for negotiation that it was time to transfer. There first month here, Natsuki had to hack the computers practically every day, somehow herself or one of her sisters managed to offend a teacher. But now things were a lot calmer, they were able to be civil and behaviour in class. Revenge on teachers now came through the online platform, fun little hacks, just changing their phone books, making their car alarms go off at random times of the day.

A new round of dumplings came in, the group ravenous and laughing.

Natsuki felt her phone buzz, a buzz type for only one person, instantly a small smile came onto her face.

A few weeks ago she had been on her bed, laptop connected online, going through contacts, following money traces, searching, when her phone had buzzed. Her laptop was connected through a separate online system, all actions on each device untraceable, un-connectable, anonymous.

"A new member has signed up," she spoke aloud. Clicking on S.V's profile, her mouth dropped open. "This must be a joke..

_New Member: S.V_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Female_

_Message: Nice to meet you!_

She had immediately hacked the terribly guarded computer, the files had made no sense. Essays, practice exams, she had quickly checked if there was another hard drive attached. This was not how a regular targets computer hard drive was set up... it had seemed more like a girl.

But in the past there had been strange men, living out their high school fantasies. Playing the school boy role, age 50.

Moving to the photo section, there was only three photos on the computer. One of a cute Labrador puppy. Another of a young girl, fully clothed, very unlike the usual prey. The final photo of the girl at maybe age 10 in a professional photo shoot with her mother and father.

It was too weird, their bait website for the lonely hearts had pictures of young girls with their faces blurred. What regular person would want to click on,_ Fun. Discreet, a girl with a lonely heart is waiting for you!_

Hacking the simple computer, she opened up the user's camera. She had almost choked on her spit, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen was sitting waiting for her to type back.

Was it the bait trying to bait the bait?

Looking back down at the chat screen she read;

_User S.V says: Hi stranger-san, I'm hoping to make a friend tonight. It's been a rough week._

_TheNightOfHearts says: Nice to meet you we can be friends. Lonely hearts bring us together tonight._

Natsuki watched the girl's eyes lifted to the screen, her face did look a little tired. Focusing back on task, she watched for lag time, any hint that this was some weird bastard's game. Her mobile screen was too small to watch for all the signs, flicking the image with her finger, it then jumped onto her television screen in front of her.

The bigger the screen the easier to see any lies, though she had not added in the bigger the screen the more beautiful the girl became. Long chestnut hair, beautiful full dark lashes with sultry red eyes, she had found her eyes stuck on the girl's lips, a full puffy cloud with a small smile, a true heart throb.

She had then felt it then _thump, _something inside her traitorous heart had made a claim to the divine image of Venus.

_This some sick insane game? _

_User S.V says: I'm happy to read that. Would you tell me about yourself?_

And that had been the beginning of their friendship, Natsuki had then hacked the whole system of the house. There were cameras in all the hallways, everything verified that this was a real human girl. There were two security guards always at the door to the apartment, and an older man who looked similar to her living in what she discovered as the penthouse in Uptown Fuuka. _Very rich. _

Her heart had then thumped at her again, about to search the personal details of the girl she stopped. She was real, she was lonely, she wanted a friend not a talented hacker invading her life.

Natsuki's smile grew a little bigger reminiscing. Looking down at her phone under the table, there was a rule of no electronics at dinner. Before the rule had been implemented, Nao and Natsuki had been completely disengaged from the outings. Nao complying to Mai's wishes had then brought her entertainment as boys from school. Natsuki shook her head to herself, nao willing to listen to mais rules but not to hers. She normally respected the rules, until tonight.

_S.V says: How are you tonight Natsuki?_

She had immediately removed the girl her name Shizuru, off the lonely hearts page, removed all contact so that the other members of the club would not stalk their conversation, moved to a private platform. Untraceable, unhackable, an application she designed to stop anyone else from reading their messages.

She had made the girl download the application to her computer, she had to admit the girl was too willing to be hacked. Willing to do as asked, the girl on the other end of not tech savvy. Who in their right beautiful gorgeous mind would accept so quickly to download a file from a stranger. She had not even done a basic virus check!

_N.K says: Good, you haven't written in the last few days everything okay?_

_S.V says: Busy. But happy that i can write to you now._

_N.K says: Glad to know you are safe._

"What are you smiling at Nat-su-ki?" Nao asked leaning over the table. "I've never seen you smile like that?"

"I told you not to say my name like that," phone instantly locked and in her jacket pocket. The younger girl eyed her, face in a crazy grin.

"What secrets have you got there?" she purred. Her face the epitome of annoying.

Natsuki felt the boiling anger overflow, all night Nao had been ignoring everyone talking to some random ass dude to buy her food. Using chopsticks Natsuki picked up a rice ball she threw it into Nao's face.

"Natsuki!" came the instant reprimand from Mai. The younger girl wiped off the sweet desert from her face. Lime green met emerald green, angry and angrier neither one blinking.

"Dont worry Nao-san I'll buy you a new one," the free meal ticket interjected. Nao turned her head to face the classmate.

"What a new face?" Nastuki laughed, Nao's head slightly ticked not turning back to face her.

There was only one option, to run.

Further down the street her phone buzzed again.

_S.V: I missed you, I'll write to you soon. Goodnight._

_N.K: I missed you too._

..

..

_Have you been a sweet heart tonight?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A bad heart.**

**Dark Web; **The darknet encryption technology routes users' data through a large number of intermediate servers, which protects the users' identity and guarantees anonymity. The transmitted information can be decrypted only by a subsequent node in the scheme, which leads to the exit node. The complicated system makes it almost impossible to reproduce the node path and decrypt the information layer by layer.

She came to a stop at a red traffic light, riding on her black ducati motorbike engine humming beneath her with unreleased power. Placing a leather boot down, letting go of the handle bars she gently stretched. A late night drive to get out of the apartment, away from chick flicks movie night. Another twisted thing about these humans she had named friends, constant movies about love, all the new Hollywood releases, all the over the top Korean soap operas. Hours upon hours of "China's number one dating show!" They had stolen her first set of keys wanting her to be a part of the night, but she was smart these days always a second pair on her.

A green light, lifting her foot off the ground she slowly accelerated.

Meandering through the night, she had nowhere to go, just time to appreciate her motorbike. The sun had set an hour ago, and the people of Fuuka it seemed were having an early night, the streets almost barren. She stopped for another red light at an intersection, her eyes lazily drifted around the sleepy city.

Across the road an old woman was being hassled by a young man, revving her engine. She couldn't stop herself, driving through the red light she went straight for the man. His face twisted towards her in fear, face lit up with her headlights, as the motorbike screeched inches before him. He raised his hands in the air with the old woman's purse, suddenly another body came in front of the man and her.

A strong punch and the thief and was on his knees blood covering the pavement, the purse dropped. The would be thief then jumped up holding his bleeding nose, bag completely forgotten, started running down the empty street.

Her eyes then strayed back to the little old lady, she was politely bowing to the man. He too was in a deep bow, handing her back her purse. He then turned to look at her.

Natural frustration rose to her, _always_ her stalker was around. She could hear the little old lady complimenting Tadaka, "what a handsome hero!"

"Ah..ah.. Na-Kuga-san!" his whole body going ram rod she could tell he was sweating. The little old lady was trying to hand Tadaka some money for his help, but his attention was solely focused on her.

_This guy, _taking a deep breath she rolled the motorbike back onto the road. She could see him twitching wanting to stop her, his hand went out to grab hers.

Engine roaring, his hand grabbed thin air, her motorbike a custom made speed demon left him in the dust. She weaved through light traffic, in case somehow that idiot managed to catch up. Impossible, but that boy was a stupid illogical anomaly. There were many times that he would suddenly appear, out of nowhere stuttering at her. He had never completed a full sentence, always saying her name in the most annoying way possible.

Riding back to the shared apartment, she parked her bike in the garage. Removing her helmet, she found herself shaking her head at that idiot. She had then had a moment of gratitude, school had started a week ago, creating a countdown for when he would graduate. They had moved to Fuuka two years ago, and the moment she had stepped into the school, he had been following her. At first she had ignored it, thinking he would go away. But he was persistent and once in a while her locker would be filled with flowers, or some other creepy gift would appear.

Walking up the stairs, she opened the door to an almost full house. Most of the Lonely Hearts and Aoi were sitting in the lounge room, all faces turned to smile to her.

The apartment was three bedrooms, a modern kitchen and two bathrooms (needed since there was always fighting in the mornings between the three sisters). The lounge room had two black couches, enough for three people and bean bags on the floor. Everything in this apartment was modern, sleek and monotone. A black and white interior, with a few gift ferns from Mai, saying that the home lacked personality.

The dinning area, was all computers and hardware, no place for family dinner only work for the Lonely Hearts.

Grunting she closed the door.

"That's no way to treat your friends!" Mai complained as she walked over her face scowling. Natsuki grunted again, walking towards her room. She could feel the girl ghosting behind her, always asking questions about feelings and thoughts. Deeming herself best friends, and the privilege of a happy or grumpy Natsuki.

Mai had noticed a change in the girl the last two weeks, the girl had been looking out windows with a little smile on her face. Something that she rarely saw in the last two years of friendship, who was usually apathetic or glaring at the world.

"What happened?" Mai inquired at Natsuki's now closed door. An important rule - to keep your head, never enter Natsuki's room. She heard some rustling as the girl got changed, then the door opened again her face looking mean.

"Tadaka," she replied monotone.

Mai stood silently reading between the lines, which she had deemed herself good at. Always being able to know what's on the radar. Following natsuki back into the lounge she placed her finger to her temple, natsuki's little smiles and now natsuki's big frown.

Staring at the emerald eyed girl, she found the full force staring back at her. Suddenly she was in a staring competition, eyes did not blink did not break. What was natsuki's secret. She saw a flash of softness in the eyes, she knew it.

"You're secret relationship," she started. She watched as the other girl's eyes widened with shock a slight tinge of pink then on her face. _BINGO!_. "With Tadaka."

The face changed from cute pink, to a very _very_ angry red.

"What?!" the midnight blue haired girl looked at her with shock, her mouth agape face almost looking like it was to vomit. "What, drugs are you on?"

"Well you know, your secret smiles, then coming back all angry saying his name," Mai held eye contact, a brave thing with such angry eyes glaring at her. Mai's hands now in front of her two index fingers bouncing off one another with nervous energy, but she knew that she was onto something. Her best friend had blushed.

Natsuki then turned to Chie who was smiling, "you should write an article about him being a pervert. He's always stalking me!"

Chie shook her head, "You and Tadaka are the number one rumoured couple. He is a romancer, sending you flowers and chocolate. He and Rue-san always fighting over their love for you."

"Rue? Who is he?" Natsuki looked at Chie. She could hear the snorting laughter from her red headed sister, she was sitting on a bean bag too far away to to be kick.

"The other number one bachelor for you, he and Tadaka-san are always fighting over you."

"What? No," Natsuki shook her head, who was this other dude she had never heard of. She was definitely being tricked here. Chie smiled at her, lifting her glasses up her nose, she showed a photo of a boy on her phone. White skin, pale brown eyes, she had never seen him before. They were definitely messing with her.

"Tadaka-san is up there with Reito-san, but Tadaka-san is known for his loyalty and love. Since you arrived he's only ever spoken amorously about you," Aoi chimmed in looking up to the ceiling clearly loving this love story.

"Yeah Natsuki, love is good," Mikoto added in. Natsuki turned her head to her youngest sister, frustration mounting to the next level. Though Mikoto's love is good was said to most people and objects she had met. Next to her was Nao, her eyes grinning with satisfaction with all the support for Tadaka. She continued to glare at her sister, an imp, she listened with half and ear as the group spoke about all the romantic things he had done. Many times this imp of her's, had sold out her hiding location to the boy. Times when she would be in random locations, suddenly flowers or a singing band would be following him. He had come to a few of her baseball matches, with a banner of i 3 Natsuki with others from his kendo team also cheering her.

She was vice of The Hornetts baseball team, but all banning of people had to go through her captain a loud, obnoxious, blonde, Haruka. Usually they were at war with one another, but there were times when they would work harmoniously.

A simple, "He's annoying. Ban him."

Haruka had immediately agreed finding his antics ridiculous, forms written and signed. Haruka was also a part of the Student Executive Committee, what that meant was, she signs and binds. Two students had immediately appeared with the form, and he had been escorted OUT! She could remember her imp sister, with a streamer walking away with the sad looking group.

Her glaring increased to the girl sitting on the floor, the smile on the red haired girl grew.

"I wish you would send me more flowers like him," Aoi then told her partner after what felt like an eternity of Tadaka support. Chie shuffled in her chair feeling suddenly under pressure from the lack of romancing. Instead she continued with the conversation at hand, "Tadaka-san, Reito-san, Takumi-chan, the hottest boys in school. Takumi-chan is the number one on the polls."

"WHAT?!" Mai's eyes were large in shock, "Who are these perverted girls looking at my baby brother?"

"He's a year younger than you," deadpanned Natsuki.

"Yeah I guess he's cute," chimed in Nao, loving the reaction from the busty red head. She received a quick glare from Mai, all the focus then returned to the information source, the couple smiling at her reaction.

"Love is good," added Mikoto nodding her head sagely in the background.

"No! I need proof," Mai then put her hand out for Chie's phone, all the gossip news was on her phone always ready and available. The group watched as her face became more and more stressed, reading testimonials on how handsome and dateable her younger brother was. She scrolled for three pages, her head shaking, the moment where she was realising that her baby brother was some kind of chick magnet. She then asked "Does Arika-chan now about this?"

Aoi replied, the only one not knowing about her cross dressing habits and secret relationship with the number one dateable boy, "He seemed a little stressed too, I guess being knocked off the top three has caused some anxiety. Weird though, I thought that he didn't care."

Nodding slowly, she then sat down next to Natsuki, red head turned to raven hair. Natsuki looked back at the girl who seemed to be almost a ghost, her face pale she could imagine a little ghost half in half out of the girl's mouth.

_Click _

All eyes turned to Chie with her camera phone out, "A memory." She smiled as she put the phone away, Natsuki watched as the red head's eye brow twitched in annoyance. "It's a good photo," Chie then defended her hands in the air playing innocent.

"I have a late night tutor, my parents thought it a good idea for me to study more," she sighed. "Thanks for the amazing night," Aoi then stood up from the black leather couch. Her girlfriend always with a moment of sadness in her eyes as her partner left, saying her goodbyes she was walked her into the hallway for an extra kiss or two.

Closing the door, Chie then returned to the couch. Running her hands through her short charcoal hair, she sighed gently.

A shift in the room occurred, each of them nodding they pulled out their phones and logged into their crypted website.

As always there was time for some hunting.

"I have a man named Immimosahru," Chie stated turning her phone to the group, they looked upon the face of a young handsome man. "Only wants photos. I've been trying to crack into his data base but I've not been successful. Natsuki-san would you try?"

The raven haired beauty nodded her head, returning back to her room she grabbed her laptop and wireless ghosting internet connection. Constantly randomising the computer ID, a thousand people would have seemed to be trying to hack at once.

Logging in, quickly typing she moved into the darkside of the net. A lot of encryption on his computer, she starting hacking programs she had personally made. School may have been boring, but with being allowed her laptop, she spent most of her day coding software for this exact reason.

The computer screen, only in black and green, continuously ran numbers, she lazily read and waited for it to crack his code. A very paranoid man, she wondered how twisted the treasure she was going to find.

"Oooh, I got one!" Nao then spoke up, turning her phone screen to the group. A fifty something year old man; his head almost bald, eyes small and his smile venomous. Currently living in Tokyo, a three hour boat ride, Natsuki could see the excitement of a field trip coming up. Turning the phone back, Nao starting typing quickly her face twisted in anger. Always these moments, her hate towards these bastards would show.

"I'm in," Nao then smiled, "He's a filthy rich pig! Stock market man, a happy looking family. Two kids and a fucking dog. It's all kid porn, porn, porn in his 'secret files'. He wants to meet tonight! Let's go!"

Natsuki picked up her mobile, "If we leave in twenty minutes, we can get the boat, arrive at 9. Beat the fuck out of him and get the 1 am boat back. Send me his computer ID, I'll take our share of the bastards money and get the files ready for the police."

Whenever they dealt with a bachelor, they would use his credit cards on fake websites and bleed them dry, when dealing with a couple and a family, they would take fifty percent. Leaving the wife with the other half, usually when in divorce court, the man before going to prison files showed he spent his money on .com, the judge would leave the bastard with nothing.

Disconnecting from trying to hack Immimosahru's files, the group jumped to alert. Mikoto and Mai ran to the hallway cupboard. Pulling out a large duffle bag filled with their usual weapons, the boat was a small public one without any security.

Knives, a metal chain, Mikoto's katana, throwing stars, knuckle dusters and Natsuki's favourite face bashing baseball bat.

"I cannot reach Arika-chan, she'll have to miss out on the fun tonight." Chie called out, as she typed a message to the unanswerable phone number.

A second bag was pulled out, with their outfits they would wear once they reached the mainland. Each of them did a thumbs up confirming everything was ready for tonight's hunt, then they left the apartment for the taxi waiting downstairs.

Mikoto sat in the shadows across the street from Nao, watching her sister playing on her phone. It wasn't fair, she hardly ever got to be the bait, she wondered if it was the amount of spelling errors when she wrote that turned off her target. She would only get to play bait, when Chie would fish in a bastard. Chie was a tall girl, it was hard to get men who wanted to meet with someone nearly their own height.

Blowing air through her lips, making them vibrate she stretched bored.

The boat ride across was an enjoyable experience, they always sat outside in the wind away from all the other people huddled inside from the cold. Mai had brought some candy, and they had sat in silent anticipation for the upcoming hunt. She had watched her older sister Natsuki, constantly on her phone with a goofy smile she had never seen before.

The man was running lat sometimes this would happen, a man would lose his balls and not come. Even still, the police would come knocking at his door the second Natsuki pressed send, every single file and photo the bastard would be found on his computer and _bam_ straight to jail.

She looked back over to Nao, the red haired girl was currently wearing a wig, blonde, his preference. They had gone to a store and brought a local high school uniform a size too small, Nao always looked so provocative, a true black widow.

Blowing a final air bubble, Mikoto moved deeper into the shadows. Unfair, she never got to be the first to smash a bastard in the face, she was Kendo Vice Capitan, all this sword work and she barely got to practice taking limbs. An old man approached Nao, they both bowed, she watched as he offered his arm to Nao. She watched her take the arm and giggle, this dude was dead meat, having to touch these men Nao would be vicious when the trap was over.

A golden rule, never touch Nao.

Walking down the side alley way, Mikoto waited three breaths then crossed the busy street, following the sound of gentle giggles. Her swords was kept in a leather art container, she quietly undid the latch her hands grabbing the hilt of her sword. Turning the next corner deeper into the rat warren, these streets went far back, checked beforehand there was no one around to hear a scream.

She heard the man swear.

Running footsteps could be heard coming towards her, fully unsheathing her sword she stood back in the shadows. The old man was a fast runner, she could see Chie behind wearing a dog mask running with a large metal pole.

Mikoto guessed she was lucky today, as he moved closer she moved. Taking a step out from the shadows her body in perfect stance, she kept her katana very sharp. Aligning just above the knee, as he ran with force, she swung with effortless motion. The leg was sliced like a hot knife through butter, there was a brief moment before the man realised what had happened. His face turned to look at the blood spattered girl, body trying to take the next step with the missing limb. Falling onto his face, he smashed into the ground, a breath was held as they started into each other's eyes.

Then the screaming.

Chie arrived, quickly pulling out rope she gagged the man. Two other pairs of footsteps came running, Natsuki in her black tight clothes and a picture of wolf teeth on a bandana hiding her face and Mai who was wearing an owl mask and the local school uniform. Natsuki dropped her backpack to the ground, quickly organising to cauterize the wound.

Mikoto watched as Nao skipped down the alleyway a huge smile on her face, Mikoto had enacted the golden rule: touch her and lose a limb. Mikoto sent the girl a huge blood soaked smile, she received one back from her adopted sister.

Looking back at the thrashing man, Chie was kneeling on his head, while Mai bound his hands. Mikoto continued to smile and thought, _what a great family to have._

Natsuki now wearing blue gloves, quickly pulled out a piece of metal and a small battery, this was not the first time she had to burn and close wounds. They wanted them to suffer, not just die before going to the next form of justice. Mikoto had a habit of taking limbs whenever she had the chance, the man's muffled screams were getting weaker. Moving from point to point on the limb, she burned closed the main arteries, then waited to see where the blood would come out from. Moving quickly she closed the wound, she then pulled out an old towel, wrapping the wound tightly, the man had passed out.

"We only packed one towel," Natsuki sighed staring at the blood soaked teen. The girl looked like a pure demon, her face painted red but looking black in the dark. Her golden eyes glowing with satisfaction, her sword still dripping with the man's blood. Natsuki turned and looked at Mai "Take a different exit out with blondie" she looked at Nao, "and get some clothes, water and a towel"

Disappointment was all over Nao's face, she wanted to watch the man suffer some more, but orders were orders the two girls left. She watched as they turned the corner Mai taking off her mask, Nao leaving the wig wanting to stay blonde a little longer. Taking out her phone, she hacked into the man's computer again, sending all the dirty files to the police.

Mikoto stepped completely out of the shadows, she wiped her bloodied sword on the detached limb. She wasn't sure but she thought it had been slightly twitching, she would have to ask that question in her next physical education class. She smiled again, her joy in her twisted thoughts.

The two girls quickly returned, Nao doing a gentle whistle further down the alleyway. Mikoto walked down to the other girls, taking off her blood soaked clothes they began washing her. A tattoo could be seen of a fierce Indian deity across her ribs, one hand holding a bloodied decapitated skull, its long tongue licking a sword in the other hand. The scary beast dancing in the flames of hell, the work was so beautiful for such an ugly image.

Mai had never asked, but she had seen this on the girl a few times. She always wondered about the past of these three sisters. _What brought them to this point where they could almost kill?_

Quickly changed, the bloodied clothes were put in a plastic bag, everything was then put away, masks, weapons, wig. Walking down another alleyway, the group then turned into the main street, blending in with the crowd only 10pm Tokyo City was still alive with people.

Calling an anonymous tip, a voice of an old lady was heard on the police line, the phone number linking to a retirement village, the man who they had just been placed on the wanted list was now located. Ending the call, they walked casually back to the train station, a short train ride back to the docks, they had completed their mission very quickly tonight.

"We'll be back in time to watch a movie!" Mikoto broke the silence with a happy grin.

Mai then smiled her hand fist pumping the air, "I wanted to see that new romance blockbuster!"

"I'll message Aoi in case she's available." Chie added in, taking out her phone, a nodding Nao in the background also pulling out her phone. A last minute movie night, the group always wanting to watch films that made them cry with the joy of love.

Natsuki exhaled through her nose, as she touched her travel card for the train. She thought to herself '_These girls are twisted'._

...

...

_Such romantic hearts..._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter 4 : With Heart on Fire**

She was obsessed; she had become an online stalker.

At least she had the umbrella term of _friendship,_ so it was slightly less creepy. It couldn't be helped, her heart beat had no other song but _Shizuru_. She had found herself watching her phone screen connected into the girl's laptop, she would sit sometimes for hours watching as the girl complete her homework.

The honey haired girl was a genius, so methodical with her work, solving university levelled exams as if it was child's play. During the long hours of study, the girl would put on glasses, Natsuki presumed for eye strain. She would watch the way it would slowly drop down Shizuru's nose then her finger would unconsciously push them up. Each time the glasses fell the girl seemed to surprise herself, she would slightly jump with her own correction so deep in her work.

This girl was a princess, trapped in her castle. She would rarely leave the room, all her classes online, guards would occasionally check on her or a maid would come in with a meal. Natsuki's heart longingly reached for her, loving seeing the smile that would come on her face when they messaged.

Shizuru was enchanting.

There was so much to the girl that she wanted to know, writing each night, she could almost not sleep if they had not exchanged messages. Two weeks, only two weeks and she had fallen so deep, she had to learn to swim or drown overwhelmed in emotion. To drown was to stare out windows, just thinking of her, she wanted to feel more balanced. Or she had negotiated with herself, to ride her motorbike to the girl's penthouse and convince her to ride away with her. Was she developing some prince complex? The girl was a truly princess. At times Natsuki would throw herself into her work just to avoid her new _...friendship. _

Other times, darker times, Shizuru would be on her bed crying, Natsuki would hold her chest feeling her heart break with the girl's. The girl had expressed her loneliness and it was true, every day and night, she would be alone in that tower.

A week ago they had exchanged photos, never before had she felt so stressed. Going through her photos, she had found none acceptable. Nervousness was new to her. Luckily Chie was a part time photographer and the true epitome of stalker, once in a while a photo of her would be sent from the day. Sometimes walking with Mai and Mikoto sharing a smile, sometimes yelling at Nao. There was an album dedicated to people walking into objects as she walked past them, great photos, not appropriate to send to the other girl. These moments must have been taken with a long high quality lens, she had never seen Chie taking these photos, as she had scrolled she had realised most of the photos on her phone were of stupid arguments.

Chie always taking sneaky photos.

But one photo had stood out.

In a cafe on one of those rare days that she would smile at the rain, Chie had captured her well. Face looking out the window, a small smile, in a long sleeve black shirt. Chie had changed it so it was black and white, a state of serenity.

Acceptable, not her fighting or scowling.

Photo sent.

_S.V says: Wow! Are you a supermodel?_

Natsuki felt her flush with embarrassment, _what was that for a response?_

_N.K says: Your turn._

She watched through the camera, as the girl started taking photos on her laptop, making funny faces then rejecting. Rejecting the photos with an equally funny face, Natsuki found herself laughing at the other girl's antics, she was starting to look as flustered as she had felt earlier. Eventually a photo was sent though of her smiling naturally.

Staring at the photo Natsuki felt a lump in her throat, she could feel her fingers typing against her brains conscious will.

_N.K says: You're beautiful._

She watched as the other girl blushed, her hands going to type before her uncle knocked on the door.

The laptop had then been closed.

She had tried to detox and reduce her stalkerish feelings, they had not written in two days and Natsuki had challenged herself to go on living without constantly checking on the girl. But in the two days she had been constantly checking her phone, always looking at the time on the phone screen.

No message.

Choosing not to use her whole night idly watching her phone screen, she decided that she was hungry. She left her bedroom, living with her two adopted sisters her room was her oasis. The apartment was in the middle class section of town, top floor of a five story apartment block. Beating up bad guys paid especially when they were stupid enough to use credit card, they had been living here for the past three years.

Five computers were set up in the living room, each one currently occupied with a girl gaming. Shit talk was being thrown around as they battled online, gaming had never been her thing, hunting with her computer and destroying lives, definitely. Entering to the kitchen she opened the fridge, finding only a leek and a bottle of empty mayonnaise.

"Nao we are out of food!" she yelled into the lounge room.

She waited a moment for a response, "Then go buy some! I'm not your mother!"

"I just bought some yesterday," Natsuki firmly closed the fridge door, it's empty insides mimicking hers. _How the hell did I become house mother?_

"Then go buy some more!"

Storming out to the computers, she stared at teen who was completely engaged with the screen. The red haired teen bathed in the computer light, her focus only on the screen, constantly clicking, Natsuki knew that she was invisible in these gaming moments. Suddenly the room erupted with Chie, Mai, Mikoto, Aoi and Nao screaming about the oncoming horde of CGI characters. Choosing only to slap the red haired girl on the back of the head, she decided to leave. Nao barely noticed, her mind completely preoccupied with the online war.

Returning back to her room, she changed into her biker suit.

She owned two bikes, her street bike, the beautiful Ducati DRIII and a dirt bike a Honda CRF250X. Tonight she wanted a heavy adrenaline hit. Choosing her dirt bike clothing, she placed on the large padded white, black and red two piece suit. She would sometimes wear the pants when she was catching bastards, they had extra padding when facing big fat bastards. Knee protection was a godsend. Picking up her keys, she knew she was still invisible to the group as they were still manically clicking and screaming.

Closing the door behind her, she pulled out her phone again.

_Self control! _She scolded herself, putting the phone forcefully into her jacket pocket. It was getting late into the night, she would have to drive her Ducati across town to where her other bike was in storage. Close by was a night lit course for dike bike enthusiasts, a place for aerial stunts and breaking bones. The elevator ride down to the basement, she found herself staring at her phone screen.

_11.07PM_

She couldn't stop herself, her heart screamed at her to check. Her heart pounding on her chest in displeasure, she had been in control for a two days. Opening the phone she opened her hacked line, Shizuru was in front of the computer, her left eye sporting a large bruise. The uncle seemed to be yelling from the doorway, the door was slammed making the girl jump.

Fury filled her, _she was going to kill that fucker._

She would fucking hack him, destroy him. She would rescue Shizuru out from that apartment, _tonight_.

That man was dead.

Fury filled her, hands shaking, she could see red phasing in, breathing deep she controlled herself. She began typing on her phone, but a message was received first. Clicking back to the image of Shizuru she read:

_S.V says: Come save me._

She watched as the girl continued to type, Shizuru head then whipped back to her door.

Natsuki felt her eyes widen as three men then entered the room, they rushed at her. One grabbing her roughly, Natsuki watched as Shizuru managed to flip the first man onto the ground. The girl was a fighter and landed a solid punch into the second, a knee then followed into the man's nose. The third was a huge man, embraced her squeezing and lifting her from the ground. The first man she flipped then hit her on the head, she continued to struggle weakly then stopped. A black bag was then produced, they placed her inside. Eyes tearing from the screen, she felt a surge of fire take over her.

"I'm coming Shiuru," natsuki spoke as jammed on her helmet. Her tyres screeched as she went full throttle, the bike screaming with her anger, typing she linked her phone into the house, she continually checked to see where they were taking Shizuru.

Flicking to the outside CCTV, she looked at the black van waiting out the front of the apartment. It would take her ten minutes to get to the house, selecting her phone to track the van through CCTV. She switched her focus to driving like a demon coming from the depths of hell, cars honked as she switched in and out of lanes. Dodging oncoming traffic, her phone binged to let her know the van had started moving.

Ten minutes done in five, her adrenal was too high, breathing deeply she consciously slowed her heart beat. She needed a calm rational mind, she controlled the need to punish surging through her veins. It would come, but she had to be patient.

Turning the next corner, she instantly slowed. The black van in her sights, they were heading for the old tunnel for the outer suburbs. The van was a new BMW, she had studied mechanics and knew this van was completely electronic, pressing a simple app she had aptly named 'hack'.

A moment like Mozart came to her, a symphony of savagery, as her phone danced opening the car to her divine will.

The black van had sensors to stop having car crashes, all wheels instantly locking when the electronic sensors were triggered for danger.

And she was danger incarnate.

They entered the old tunnel, van then motorbike, not another soul on the road. Inside the tunnel the lights were older shining an orange glow buzzing with the sound of electricity, gapped further apart it allowed for continuous moments of shadowing on the rider. She morphed with the orange glow back into the darkness, like a tiger on the prowl.

Everything began to slow down for her as she entered the flow, her heart pumping slowly as she took control.

The smart car had seat sensors, her phone showed her, two in the front four in the back, only one had a seatbelt on. She looked down to check that her baseball bat was still attached to the side of her bike. Everything was becoming rational, logical, breathing deep opened the application button to lock the only the front wheels. She revved her engine a few times, challenging the driver, the button waiting to be pushed.

She speedily overtook she raised her middle finger to the driver.

"A fucking dyke on a bike, don't worry about it," the passenger said to the driver. The driver instantly pissed at the motorcyclist, increasing speed to catch up to the bike that was speeding away.

The driver gritted his teeth, "fucking girls that think they can ride. My fucking ex would always ride around town on her bike, just sleeping with anyone."

The driver continued to push his foot down, increasing the speed, his mind now on his bitch of an ex.

"Slow down the car, the last thing we want is the police, we are over by 40kms now."

"This is an abandoned way, don't fucking stress."

"I can be fucking stressed.." an argument broke out between the two men.

The motorbike had sped out of sight.

Natsuki skidded her bike side on to a stop, the van's lights were rapidly coming towards her. She could tell the black van was continuing to increase its speed, they knew she was there and wanted to run her over.

A feral smile was underneath her helmet.

Pressing the one button on her phone she watched the carnage.

The van then stopped immediately, too quickly, the drive must have gone into shock and flicked the steering wheel, the van flipped onto its side it began to skid to a halt. Orange lights then shadows created a strange scene, fluid movement becoming jolty, shifting into the dimension of death. All time would fold onto this point, there was no escape from her judgement. The tunnel was full of the sound of metal grinding on bichamen, sparks then a crunching sound as it stopped.

She grabbed her bat.

The half of the driver's body was stuck in the windscreen, blood pouring onto the ground, dead on impact, The passenger side door was beginning to open. Running she jumped onto the side on van then smashed the bat through the passenger's window into the man's surprised bloody face. Running along the length of the van, she slid then jumped down onto the asphalt.

The back door of the van then crashed open, she moved back to the shadow. A man then stumbled out, a gun in his hand and a face covered in blood. Jumping from the shadow, she hit the man in the back of the head. She rolled to the side waiting for another gunshot, nothing happened.

There were two others inside.

Adrenaline pumping fast, she hear movement. Lowering herself she looked underneath the open door, a pair of brown petite shoes stepped out of the van, the feet unsteady on the ground.

Natsuki stood and moving closer to the girl and whispered, "Shizuru?"

The girl whipped around to face her, blood covering half of her forehead. In ripped blue jeans and a bloodied woollen jumper, honey hair tangled, she looked like a fallen angel. Her red eyes widened in fright, her pupils dilated from fear.

Natsuki lifted her visor, emerald eyes met ruby.

The girl's face changed to that of hope.

"Natsuki, you saved me."

Wasting no time, Natsuki grabbed the other girl's hand pulling her towards her bike. Starting the motor she revved, she pulled the girl on after her.

"Hold on," she wasted no time speeding off. Pressing the final button on her phone for the grand finale, she watched the explosion from her side mirror. _Don't design your fuel line to be hackable_, she smiled to herself. Shizuru's arms tightening around her waist, the grip so tightening fearing to let go. Continuing towards the suburbs, Natsuki decided to go to a place she had not visited in years.

She could feel the other girl behind her begin to shake, her phone was erasing all CCTV footage of her drive, moving through every scene, as she drove, she was a ghost. Entering into the suburbs she turned down a quiet street, driving slowly not to make any obvious sounds she parked in front of a two story house. Pressing her phone again, the garage door lifted and she drove in.

Her old home.

No one lived here anymore.

Turning off the motor, she sat in silence with the other girl continued to shake behind her. She removed her gloves and wrapped her hands around the other girl's hands.

"This... this is my family house, no one is here." She breathed deep, "Let's go inside."

She felt the hands unwrap and the body behind her slowly get off, quickly parking the bike she removed her helmet. The tall brunette slowed her shaking, her eyes refusing to blink, colour heightened, the other girl seemed to be glowing ethereality.

Natsuki gently smiled, reaching out slowly she took the girl's warm hand.

Taking her to the kitchen she gently wipe off the blood from the girls face, luckily a small cut, it had already stopped bleeding. Natsuki then took her hand again, not knowing where was best she took her to her old bedroom. Gently guiding Shizuru to sit on the bed, Natsuki took off the other girl's shoes, she then took off her riding boots.

"This is my old bedroom," she felt awkward not sure how to help. She then took off her biking gear, leaving herself in a black long sleeve shirt and black tight cotton pants. "I haven't been here in a long time. I umm..."

"Thank you for saving me Natsuki," ruby eyes looked up at her, tears balancing on the precipice waiting to fall. The shaking started again, the honey haired girl, she pulled herself into a ball and fell onto her side. Instinct took over again, Natsuki found herself lying next to the girl as she cried. Holding her tight, she then felt the other girl turn and hold onto her tight, after a while the sobbing stopped.

"He said he was in debt, that if I agreed to help him the Yakuza wouldn't rape me." Shizuru whispered, her face pressed against Natsukis collarbone. "I feel like it's all a nightmare."

Natsuki felt her heart singing and the words flowed, "The nightmare is over, you are safe now. It might feel like a nightmare in the morning, but I'm here to protect you."

"Thank you Natsuki."

She felt the girl fall asleep in her arms.

Her eyes fell to her right forearm, her long sleeve shirt revealing black ink.

A marring from her past.

Using her fingers she pulled down the sleeve, frustrated she looked back at the other girl. Her tear stained face now asleep, she felt all other emotions, the anger, the hate, melt into a sea of calm.

She lay there on her childhood bed, a surreal moment as the other girl held her tight. She had never held anyone like this before.

She felt something she had not felt in years.

Warm.

..

..

_Can you keep a heart safe tonight?_

End of Arc I


End file.
